


What Is Okay?

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Other, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Warning for Not sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Warnings: not sleepingDescription: Logan is avoiding sleeping and Virgil makes him Sleep.





	What Is Okay?

Logan was preoccupying himself with yet another late night work session. He knew that he needed to get to sleep but could not pull himself away from his work. Keeping busy made his mind less active and kept him calm. If he didn’t keep working he would focus on all Thomas needed to get done and start to panic. Or would focus on the fact that he should not be panicking because he is logic and panicking is not logical.  Logan heard a knock on his door and glanced up and saw the clock read 12:00 am. He was puzzled. No one should be awake at the moment.

Logan got up and opened the door. Virgil stood there with his arms crossed. Logan moved to the side and let Virgil enter his room. 

“What are you doing awake?” Logan asked.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I was working.” Logan replied.

“You never work this late. Are you okay, Logan?

“What do you mean by okay?”

“What?” Virgil asked.

“ Are you asking if I am agreeing with an idea, are you asking if I am permissible, of if I am satisfactory, or if I am giving approval.”

“ Logan, please don’t  dodge my questions.”

“I was not dodging, I was clarifying.”

“You were avoiding the question.”

“I am doing satisfactory, Verge.”

“You aren’t. Logan please don’t lie to me.”

Logan sighed, letting his shoulders slouch. “ I am just overwhelmed. I have not had the recommended 8 hours of sleep in the past week.”

“You need to sleep.”

“As do you.”

“I sleep in unlike you.”

“If you leave I promise, I’ll go to bed.” Logan bartered.

“That is a lie and we both know it.”

Logan sighed and snapped himself into his pyjamas. He then proceeded to climb into his bed. 

“Are you happy now, Verge?”

“I’m not leaving till you fall asleep. If I do you are just going to get up and work.” Virgil replied.

Logan sighed. “You can sleep in my bed with me it is large enough. In addition, you will be notified and awoken if I move because you do not fall into a deep enough slumber.”

Virgil climbed into the bed and fell asleep with Logan.

The next morning,Patton walked in to find Logan asleep with his glasses on and Virgil half uncovered in Logan’s room. Patton walked in, took off Logan’s glasses, placed them on the side table, and gave Logan a kiss on his forehead. Then, Patton toom the edge of the cover and recovered Virgil. Patton then left, leaving the two tired sides to sleep for another couple hours till he went up again to wake them for lunch.


End file.
